The present disclosure relates to an image pickup unit that includes a photoelectric conversion device and to an image pickup display system that includes such an image pickup unit.
Various types of image pickup units have been proposed as an image pickup unit in which the photoelectric conversion device is built in each pixel (an image pickup pixel). Examples of such an image pickup unit that includes such a photoelectric conversion device may include a so-called optical touch panel and a radiographic image pickup unit (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-135561).